It's Complicated
by SashaLovesJacob
Summary: The story of Jacob and Bella was lost when he imprinted on her daughter... or so they thought. New story to be updated everyday to every other day. Lemons. Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Complicated**

**Chapter One**

**It Will Rain**

Jacob Wolfe.

He scoffed at the name Bella had chosen for him when he walked with Nessie's little hand in his into their very own small, two bedroom apartment.

Like always, Jacob had kept his wallet with him during the face-off with the Volturi so he could make his down-payment for the apartment in Vancouver. Of course, all he had was American money, and the money Bella put in the backpack for them, but they took his money anyways.

He set Nessie's backpack in the corner of the spacious living room/kitchen and she sat down next to it, staring off into space.

"What is it, Ness?" She looked down at her hands, glancing through her eyelashes at Jacob.

"Are my Mommy and Daddy... dead?" She was very hesitant to use that word to describe them. They always seemed so alive and lived life to the fullest.

"I am not sure, Ness." She squinted her eyes tight as tears started to come and she nodded.

Nessie was so close to her parents that he knew it would be extra difficult on her to deal with her grief. Good thing for Nessie, there was a knock on the door. She stood up and took his hand, walking with him to the closed door.

"Mr. Wolfe?" He was going to have to take some time to get used to that new name.

"Yes?" The bald man before him dressed in a suit with a clip board asked.

"I'm William Spaulding with your furniture." Jacob's eyes narrowed as he looked over the balcony to see three moving trucks unloading furniture.

"Furniture?" Spaulding nodded and slowly pushed open the door to reveal Nessie standing close to Jacob's side.

"I believe Mrs. Cullen didn't tell you. It arranged by a Mrs. Alice Cullen to have furniture brought out to you." Jacob understood now and nodded, stepping out of the way. This was very much something that Alice would do.

He tightened his grip on Nessie's hand and moved out of the way as movers started to come up with different pieces of furniture and appliances.

He watched with Nessie's hand still in his as the movers brought in tables and chairs for the kitchen, a flat screen, sofa, coffee table, and end table for the living room. He watched closely as the movers brought in two beds, one a King size and one a Twin size, three big dressers, and two more television sets.

Jacob instantly became confused and lead Jacob into the bigger bedroom that he guessed was meant to be his with Nessie in tow.

"Umm, Alice didn't say anything about doing this for us. Why are there two dressers in here?" Jacob asked to Spaulding as he followed.

"I talked to Mrs. Cullen personally. She said you would have a guest coming to you soon that would stay with you. She wouldn't say who, but she did say you know them very well. Maybe if you riffle through the drawers, you may find a clue." Jacob nodded as Spaulding whistled.

"Alright, men. Everything is good here. Let's give Mr. and Ms. Wolfe here their privacy." Jacob nodded as they movers exited the house.

"Do you think it's Mommy or Daddy, Jacob?" He looked down to the quiet girl and shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." She nodded as they slowly approached the extra dresser that he knew didn't come from his room at the Cullen house. He recognized every piece of furniture from that gorgeous house.

But this piece, he didn't recognize.

He slowly opened the bottle drawer. It was filled with shoes, belts, and scarfs. Well, at least he knows its a woman.

"This rules out your dad, little one." Nessie giggled and covered her mouth as she visualized Edward trying to fit into the high heels. He riffled through the door and saw something stuffed in the back of the drawer. It looked like a bracelet, but he couldn't be sure. He picked it up and put it to the light, gasping.

"What is it, Jacob?" Nessie looked at the diamond and wolf carved from wood hanging from a leather bracelet.

"Bella." He placed it in his open palm and examined the bracelet he hadn't seen since the day he gave it to her. "Looks like it's your mom who is coming to find us." Nessie broke out in a smile and jumped for joy.

"What is it though?" Nessie hit her knees next to Jacob and looked over at the amazing bracelet.

"A present I gave your mother for her high school graduation. It didn't have this diamond though." He pointed at the delicate stone that shined when the sunlight hit it.

"It's pretty." She touched the wolf and smiled. "It looks like your wolf." He lightly chuckled and rubbed her bronze hair.

"Okay, Ness. Let's go grocery shopping. I'm starving." She grinned in a way that reminded him of her mother.

"Me, too, Jacob." He chuckled and they both stood up and called a cab.

* * *

Jacob carried most of the grocery bags out of the cab as Nessie took about three bags and he gave the cabbie the fare. They slowly walked up the stairs to their apartment and Jacob caught sight of a horrifying scene. There was a brunette woman unconscious in front of his door.

He quickly ran over to the woman and sat down his groceries.

"Miss, are you alright?" He pushed the hair out of her face and gasped. It was her, Bella. "Bella!" He exclaimed as Nessie came over, gasping.

"Mommy! Mommy, wake up!" Nessie let out a small sob as she shook her mother. Jacob pulled Bella into his arms and her head fell back, mouth open.

Why was she unconscious? How did she find us? Where is everyone else? Jacob asked himself these questions as he stood up and walked into the apartment, placing her on the couch. He ran his hand over her cheek and noticed something that shocked him.

It flushed at his touch.

Vampires don't blush!

He listened closely in the air, ignoring Nessie's heartbeat and breathing, to hear the unmistakeable sound of Bella's own heartbeat. He watched her chest to see it rising and falling shallowly.

He took a deep breath as Nessie sat next to him.

She's not a vampire anymore, but how?

"She looks so peaceful." Bella's mouth gently twitched into a smile as her arms came up and tucked under her head.

"Come on, Ness. Let's get in the groceries." She nodded and complied with Jacob. They took the tons of groceries into the kitchen and put everything away. He looked by the door to see tons of tubs he hadn't noticed earlier.

Him and Nessie walked over and opened the containers. There were millions of little nick nacks and family photos. He opened the next containers to find pillows, blankets, and curtains. He couldn't help, but smile.

_**Thanks, Alice. Wherever you are.**_ He thought.

He pulled out an afghan and walked it over to Bella, placing it over her as he saw her shiver.

"Why don't you get ready for bed and we will watch TV and wait for your mom to wake up?" She grinned and nodded, running to her room. A few minutes later, Nessie came out in a black long-sleeve t-shirt and long black pants.

They watched TV for a few hours before sleep overtook Nessie and Jacob carried her to bed. He came out to see Bella's clutching to the blanket and whimpering.

She was having a nightmare.

He walked over and quickly shook her shoulder. She snapped out of it gasping and grasped Jacob's hand, staring at the foreign object.

She couldn't believe what she had gone through. Her family... was gone. The life she had worked so hard for... was gone.

"Jake." She stroked her thumb against his warm palm, refusing to look at him. She just knew it was him. Only his russet skin could captivate her so.

"Bells, are you okay?" She gulped and continued to pant from her terrible nightmare.

"Was it all a dream? Renesmee and the Volturi?" He sighed and leaned down, kissing her sweet hand.

"No. How did you find us?" She finally looked up at him to find his dark brown eyes staring into hers. He gasped when he was met with her chocolate brown eyes. They were back. Her eye color.

That was the final piece to the puzzle. Bella, somehow, changed back to being human.

"I-I followed your scent and it lead me here. Everything is so blurry, though." She rubbed her eyes with her free hand. "I don't know why I feel so out of it or how I fainted." He nodded and brought her hand back up to his lips. He was so glad she was okay and back to being human.

"Do you feel any different, Bells?" She blinked a few times and was curious as to why it felt necessary.

"Yeah. I'm so tired and hungry. Maybe I should go hunt." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Bella, I need to show you something." She then gasped, looking around.

"Where is she? Where is Renesmee?" She started to try to get up and Jacob placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She's asleep." She sunk back down and placed her hand over her forehead.

"Why do I feel so out of it?" He sighed.

"Maybe I can explain a little bit of that." He lifted their joined hands and she slowly moved to get up. Jacob pulled her up and placed his arm around her waist for support. They slowly strolled to the bathroom. He flickered on the light as she stood still in front of the mirror, gasping.

"Oh, my god." She ran her hand over her face and the other hand went through her hair. "What the hell happened to me?" He shrugged as his arm tightened slightly around her waist.

"I'm not sure, but I do know one thing." She looked over to him, holding back her hair.

"What?" He grinned at her.

"You are just as beautiful as ever." She blushed and she let her hair fall.

"Thanks, Jacob." He shrugged and watched her look back at herself in the mirror.

He wished he could tell her the truth. She was so perfect, but he knew he had no chance whatsoever. He had imprinted on her daughter for fuck sakes. It may have transformed into something different for him over time, but she was still his imprint.

He would never betray her, even though she was just a child.

If he was being truthful, he felt that Bella had his child instead of hers. Nessie reminded him so much of his child self. She was carefree, happy, and made everyone around her laugh and smile.

"Do I still smell like a vampire?" He leaned his head against her shoulder, taking in her scent.

"Only your clothes." She nodded and he stood up straight. "Are you hungry, Bells?" She nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." He chuckled at how happy she looked and lead her to the kitchen.

"How long was I out?" He shrugged as they walked into the kitchen.

"About six hours, I think." She nodded as he stood off to the side, watching her maneuver around the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" He nodded as he smiled at her. She was so beautiful.

She quickly made a huge batch of chicken, rice, and gravy for the two of them. They sat at the table and enjoyed their meal in silence.

After eating, Jacob helped Bella with the dishes. They stayed in silence until Bella looked at the clock. It was close to ten at night and she heard Jacob yawn.

"It's time for bed." She then let out a laugh as she covered her mouth. "I haven't said that in a long time." He chuckled and shook his head.

"You never change, Bella." She grinned at him and shocked him by giving him a tight hug around his mid-section. His arms came around her and pulled her tight against him. He head fell and rested against the top of her head. He could get used to this.

"I'm so glad the both of you made it out okay. You have no idea how scared I was that I would lose the two of you, too." He let out a sigh as he rubbed her back.

"We are fine, Bella. Nessie was just worried about you and Edward." She nodded as she held on tight with a death grip.

"He didn't make it." He looked down at Bella's face to see silent tears streamed down her face. "None of them did. Alice...Rose...Carlisle...Eleazar... Garrett... Vladimir... They are all gone. Even the wolves." She let out a small sob as he held her closer. He lightly cooed her and she held herself closer to her best friend. "Seth and Sam held it in there so long. Jane pained Seth and then one of the other Volturi squeezed the life out of him. Sam helped get back at her for it. I was so happy when I saw him bite her head off. Leah fell into a deep hole in the Earth that Benjamin created trying to protect Esme.

"I can't believe they are all gone!" She let out an exclaimed cry into his chest and he left soft kisses all over her cheek to soothe her pain.

"It's okay, Bells. They are in a better place." She sniffled and nodded.

"Edward was the last one to go. When we thought they were all gone and we were the only ones left, we going to go and find you, but Caius snuck up from behind Edward and pulled his head straight off. I did the only thing I knew to do. I ran. I should have stayed. I should have killed Caius myself and then put everyone back together." He cupped his hands behind her head and continued to coo her.

"Bella, you did your best. That's all anyone could have asked from you." She sniffled and clutched to his shirt.

"Why are you so good to me, Jacob? If it wasn't for me, everyone would still be alive." He shook his head as her puffy brown eyes gazed into his.

"You're one of my girls. I'll always be good to you. Plus, its not your fault." She smiled up at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I'll always be your girl, Jacob." She released herself from him and saw a blush creep across his face.

"Um, I guess I'll take the couch and you can take the bed." Her eyes widened and then she laughed.

"Jacob, come on. For one, that's not fair to you, and two, be realistic. It's not like we haven't slept together before." He blushed again as he thought of their one night in the tent. He had said so many stupid things to get a rise out of Edward and all it did was irritate Bella. He had felt so aroused by the fact that they were sleeping together and the thoughts of what he could have done to her if Edward hadn't been there.

"Alright. As long as your comfortable?" He asked and she giggled, slowly walking towards the bedrooms.

"Please, Jacob. At this point in the game, with you being imprinted, I'd be comfortable taking a shower with you." He gulped and felt himself harden from the thought of what he could do to her in the shower. He got himself together and walked into the bedroom to see her staring at the dressers with her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"What is it, Bells?" She looked up at him and rubbed her chin.

"Why are there two dressers? You don't have that many clothes, Jacob." He chuckled and leaned against the doorframe.

"Alice. I guess she knew you were coming. All of this stuff came from her." She nodded and pulled open the drawers to the unfamiliar dresser and pulled out a long night gown and a pair of underwear. She quickly moved out of the room and went into the bathroom. She closed the door and leaned against it.

What was happening to her? Why was she feeling things she had never felt before for Jacob? Of course, she always loved him, but she still felt love for Edward. He was her husband after all. WAS her husband.

She looked down to her hand and sighed as she saw the wedding ring sparkling in the light from the fixtures on the wall. She squinted her eyes and pulled it off, setting it on the counter.

_**I will always love you, Edward**_, she thought to herself.

For some reason, she was having these intimate and romantic feelings popping up for her best friend slash daughter's soul-mate. How fucked up was she?

She slowly unbuttoned her jacket and slipped it down to the floor. She pulled her tank top off over her head and pushed down her pants, kicking them off to the side. She turned and looked in the mirror for the second time that night to see a pale, dull version of her former self. Her hair didn't shine, her skin didn't shimmer, and her eyes were the old brown color. She didn't understand how anyone could find the way she looked then attractive.

She shook off the thought and turned on the water. She slowly pulled off her bra and underwear and dipped her body into the hot water of the tub. She turned off the water and soaked her body in the warm liquid, moaning from the heat being applied to her aching muscles.

She remembered vaguely the pain she felt in her muscles when she ran after Jacob's scent and it only got worse the farther she ran.

She glanced over towards the cabinet when she saw a small box close by. She sat up in the tub and reached over, finding was full of bathroom products. She smiled and grabbed the shampoo that belonged to her and a bar of Dial soap. She soaped up her hair and cleaned her body that felt covered in grime and dirt.

She rinsed herself off and dried herself before pulling on her nightwear. She felt nervous as she ran her hairbrush through her wet hair. Why was she feeling the way she did about Jacob? He was just her best friend.

She slowly emerged from the bathroom into Jacob's bedroom to find him in only a pair of long pajama pants while he was watching TV, arms crossed behind his head. She took a deep breath as her eyes scanned over his exposed torso to the hair-trail leading to his sacred promise land.

"You asleep?" He turned his head to her and had to focus on her face to keep from getting an erection.

"Nope." He grinned at her and she blushed as she walked over and crawled under the covers. She snuggled into the fluffy pillow under her head and looked up at him as he showed his sunny smile. "You sleepy?" She nodded and blushed deeper.

"Just a little." He chuckled and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV. He turned over in bed and laid on top of the blanket. "Let me guess. Too hot for you?" He shrugged and chuckled, facing his back to her.

"Nah. I just don't need the blanket." She rolled her eyes and smiled as she pressed her face into her pillow. He turned over to face her and placed his hand on her waist. "We are going to need to go to Forks soon to deliver the news of what happened at the battle." Her eyes widened as she stared at his face, giving him all of her attention.

"Jacob, we can't. What if Caius is waiting around to have his revenge for the battle?" Jacob shook his head and moved his hand up to her cheek.

"I'll always protect you, Bells." She placed her hand over his and sniffled as a tear came to her.

"Who's going to protect you?" He chuckled and smiled down at her.

"I don't need protecting, Bells." She shook her head.

"That's what the rest of the pack thought, Jake." She squinted her eyes and pressed her face into the pillow. He noticed her shoulders were trembling and he moved closer to her.

"Honey? Bells?" She lifted her head with her face saturated.

"I can't lose you, Jake. It would kill me if I lost you." She attached herself to him and he began to rock her back and forth in his arms.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise." She sobbed harder as he stroked her back and kissed along her cheek. This action always soothed her.

He wasn't expecting her to turn her face and capture his lips, but he accepted the kiss. His hands rubbed up and down her back as they kissed passionately. Her hands buried into his hair as he hiked one of her legs over his, holding her body close to his.

"Jacob." She moaned his name and it caused his hips to involuntarily grind into her panty covered sex. "Oh, my." She moaned and he chuckled into her mouth. He pulled the blanket away from between then and pushed up the skirt of her nightgown, caressing her legs on his way up. He laid her on her back and moved between her legs, moaning into her sweet mouth.

"Bella, my God." She moaned back and he retracted his lips from hers. He stared into her eyes, showing his desire and love for her through his eyes. She bit her bottom lip as his hands moved up his waist slowly caressing her milky thighs. She lifted her hips for him and he yanked down her silky black panties, tossing them to the floor. She sat up and pulled her nightgown over her head, revealing her body to him. She laid back and his eyes scanned her body.

So beautiful, he thought.

He went to stand up out of bed and he noticed her bottom lip start to tremble. She thought he was just going to leave her laying there completely exposed and vulnerable. She was willing to give all of herself to him after they have been in love all those years.

"I'm just taking off my pants, honey." Her lip instantly stopped trembling and she gave him a nervous smile. He stood up and pushed his pants down his waist slowly as if to strip tease her.

He moved back between her legs and angled himself towards her.

"I've never done this before, Bells, so I won't last long." She smiled at him and propped herself up on her elbows, kissing him sweetly.

"That's okay, Jacob." He chuckled and propped up her legs that were laying flat on the bed.

"Here we go." He took a breath and she kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just make love to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Complicated**

**Chapter Two**

**Treacherous**

Bella slowly woke up to feel an ache in her body that she hadn't felt in so long. Since her honeymoon to be exact. She knew she had to have bruises, but unlike Edward, Jacob didn't hold back. He was passionate, raw and pure.

His hands guided along her body and gripped her in all the right places. He sent her to so many orgasms in the short time that they made love that it shocked her. He was too skilled to be a virgin.

She looked up at his face to see him peacefully sleeping and she couldn't help, but smile. She moved his arm slowly from around her and placed it on his chest. He grumbled and rolled over to fall into a deeper sleep.

She grabbed her nightgown from the floor and pulled her robe out of her drawer. She pulled on her robe and walked out into the kitchen to start breakfast. She pulled out the eggs, bacon, sauage, and bread from the fridge as she heard a door open. She turned to see Renesmee emerge from her room with a grin on her face.

"Mommy!" She ran at an inhuman pace and crashed into Bella's legs. Bella groaned and lightly patted Renesmee's back.

"You're going to need to be more gentle with me, Renesmee." She giggled pulled back.

"I like your brown eyes better, Mommy." Bella giggled and blushed, patting Renesmee's cheek.

"Thank you. Go sit at the table. Breakfast will be along soon." She nodded and sped over to the table, sitting in one of the chairs. Moments later, Jacob emerged fully dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and his boots. She looked away from him when he looked at her. She started making breakfast and in a few moments felt a hand come around her waist and lips come in contact with her neck. She closed her eyes as she took in the sensation of the hot mouth.

_**Bad, Bella! He is imprinted! To your daughter! What would Renesmee do if she knew you fucked her soul-mate?!**_ She cursed herself and flinched away.

"Bells, what's wrong?" She gulped and looked over at Renesmee who was watching the exchange with a look of both concern and confusion.

She wondered briefly about Bella sending her off with Jacob instead of her dad or one of the other family members. Maybe Jacob was her real daddy. That seemed possible to her with how Jacob and Bella were reacting to each other.

"Renesmee, go watch TV in the living room. I need to talk to Jacob." Nessie's face showed the intense concern for her mother and her friend.

"You aren't going to kick him out the door again, are you?" Bella scowled at her child.

"I already told you once, Renesmee. Don't make me tell you twice." Renesmee cowered and then disappeared into the living room.

"Bella, you don't have to talk to her like that. You already know she will do anything she is told." Bella pressed her hand to her forehead and groaned.

"She is my daughter, Jacob. Don't tell me how to parent her." She felt an agitation growing inside of her and just snapped at him.

"Bells, what is wrong?" She turned to him and took a deep breath, calming herself down.

"Jake, about what happened last night-"

"It was amazing, Bells." He reached his hand up and cupped her face, leaning his head down to kiss her. She turned her head away, a tear coming to her eye.

"Jake, it can't happen again." He pulled back, completely shocked.

"What? Why?" She gulped and sighed, turning her face back to him. She could see the heartbreak in his expression.

"Jake, you are imprinted to my daughter." He groaned and rubbed his hand through his hair. "This situation is totally fucked up, Jacob." She rubbed her forehead and groaned.

"It's not as fucked up as you might think." She looked up at him, scowling. He just gave her one of his loving smirks.

"Don't you dare give me that look, Jacob!" He chuckled and she groaned as he pulled her into his arms.

"Stop fighting this, Bells." She scowled up at him.

"You should be fighting more than you are. You are imprinted to my daughter." He sighed and placed his forehead against hers. She calmed down and wrapped her arms around his neck. He had such an effect on her.

"There is something important that I need to desperately tell you." She nodded as she opened her eyes, staring into his.

"What is it?" He snapped his head to the door as he caught a scent outside the door that he had never smelt before.

"There is a vampire here. I will tell you after they leave." She nodded and kissed his cheek, getting a smirk, before wrapping her robe around her body and walking towards the door as a knock came.

"Coming!" She completely unlocked the door to see a young man that looked so much like Jacob before he phased. He had copper skin, long black hair, and deep brown eyes. Maybe this way a man of the tribe that she didn't know.

"Mrs. Bella Cullen, I assume?" His accent threw the idea of him being Quileute out the window.

"Yes? How can I help you?" His eyes narrowed a little.

"Me and my aunt were sent here by Mrs. Alice Cullen." She snuck her head out the door to see the vampire Jacob had smelt. This had to be the man's aunt. "I'm Nahuel and this is my aunt, Huilen. We came all the way from South America, ma'am." She gulped unsure if she should trust these people.

The man didn't look like a vampire, but he said the vampire was his aunt. Maybe she was just a newborn.

She opened the door fully and invited the two into the apartment.

"You said Alice sent you?" He nodded as he stared at Nessie who was attentively watching TV.

"Is this the child she spoke of?" Nessie looked over and stood up. She quickly walked over at her vampire speed and reached her hand to him.

"Hello, mister. I'm Renesmee." When their hands touched, they both felt a slight spark, making both toddler Nessie and fully grown Nahuel flinch. They both were instantly drawn to each other. She gave him a small, kind smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Renesmee. I am Nahuel." They smiled at each other as Bella stepped into the conversation.

"Why did Alice send you both here?" Nahuel dropped Nessie's hand, willing his eyes away from her to give Bella his full attention.

"She didn't send both of us. She only sent me, but my aunt was afraid to let me venture off on my own. I was requested to come here because of what I am. I am a hybrid. I'm half vampire and half human." Bella's eyes widened as Jacob walked into the room.

"You are like Nessie?" Jacob asked as he stood by Bella's side.

"Yes, I am. Apparently, Mrs. Cullen had a vision of me and came and found me at my home. I told her my story and she told me the majority of the Cullen family and friends would be annihilated in the fight against the Volturi." Bella's eyes widened intensely.

"Majority? You mean just me?" He shook his head.

"She saw a few others survive the attack and only one of the Volturi." Bella nodded as the shock wore off.

"Did she specify what others survived?" He shook his head as Bella and Jacob exchanged a look of concern. Jacob was afraid that Edward would be among the few that survived and his newly found chance with Bella would be torn to shreds.

"I'm sorry, but she didn't. I've looked my whole life for others of my kind outside of my family and your daughter is the only one I have found." Bella's eyes widened.

"There are more?" He nodded.

"My father... he is a very sadistic creature. He decided hundreds of years ago that he would create an army of my kind to overthrow the Volturi and bring him into power. My mother was the first for him to be able successful. He seduced my mother with his vampire abilities and my aunt, Huilen, tried to convince my mother to get rid of me to gave her life, but he had her mind convinced that I had to be born." Bella shook her head in confusion.

"Wait. You said your father seduced your mom with vampire powers? What power did he have?"

"My father had many powers. The power to induce a come, the power to brainwash someone, vampire or not, and the power to control the elements. Many vampires have the ability to seduce the mind when they figure out how to do it." Bella nodded and became concerned. This story sounded so familiar.

Bella wasn't sure if she wanted to have children before Nessie was born, but then she got pregnant and she was convinced that Nessie was special and she was special. Could Edward have had this power? Did he seduce her mind? She would never know.

"My mother birthed me and it was sheer hell for her. I ate my way through her stomach and she died a painful death. My aunt was present during my birthing and I bite her, changing her." Bella nodded.

"How old are you?" The impending question of how long she had with her daughter egged at her brain.

"I am one-hundred and fifty years old." Her eyes widened as she looked down at Nessie who grinned at her mother.

"Do you see your father?" He shook his head.

"I wish to have no relationship with that man. We traveled with him for about fifty years and then we went off on our own. Huilen wouldn't leave me alone with him when he wanted to take me from her. I have a human's diet and do not wish to hurt anyone. My thirst has gone away with time so I feel like a human who doesn't age." Bella nodded with a smile.

"That's good. The both of you are welcome to stay and get to know Renesmee if you like." Bella was shocked by Jacob speaking up. She was thinking it, but didn't want to make Jacob uncomfortable with a vampire being there.

"Really?" Nahuel got a big grin that reminded her of Jacob's. She couldn't help the smile.

"Yes, you are both welcome. I was just about to make breakfast if you are hungry, Nahuel." He nodded with a thankful smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." She shook her head.

"Just call me, Bella. Everyone does." He nodded with another kind smile.

"Thank you, Bella." She nodded and was about to go make breakfast when Huilen put up her hand.

"Wait." Bella paused as Nahuel chimed in.

"My aunt can sense emotions, much like Alice's mate's ability, but they are very vague. She was I guess you would call it a medium in her human life." Bella nodded as Huilen piped in, pointing a finger at Jacob.

"You... You are hiding something. Something very important." Jacob scowled and growled.

"Shut up." Bella looked up at him suspiciously.

"What is it?" She straightened up and looked at Nessie who was watching concerned.

"It's about the child. That is all I can tell." Jacob growled louder.

"Shut up, god damn it!" Bella turned to Jacob, a strong determination in her eyes.

"What about my daughter, Jacob?" He suddenly got nervous and bit her lip as she pushed him hard against the wall. She was amazed by her strength as he rubbed his shoulders, achingly. "Oh, my god! Jacob, are you okay?" She ran at a vampire speed to his aid and checked him over.

"I'm fine. Damn, I didn't expect you to still be that strong." She sighed in relief.

"Tell me, Jacob, before I really lose my temper." He straightened up as Nessie, Nahuel, and Huilen watched the exchange.

"My imprint... its what I was trying to tell you before they arrived... My imprint has faded." Her eyes widened as she clutched her fists.

"What do you mean, faded? How is that even possible?" He groaned and rubbed his bruised shoulders.

"Just as it sounds. As she got older, it faded until its practically non-existent. I just feel like a parental love for her. I feel like she is my child, not HIS." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have never sent her off with you if I had known!" He nodded and leaned against the wall.

"Because you would have sent me away. I kept up pretenses so I could still be near you." Her eyes widened as he approached her and cupped her face in his hands. "I've always loved you, Bells. You know that. The imprint didn't change that. I would have spent forever as her friend and protector just to be near you. I love you, honey, and I love Nessie." She let a small smile sneak through her anger at him and leaned into his touch.

"I love you, Jacob." He grinned back and gave her a little peck on the lips.

"I'm glad that's out." Nessie giggled to herself as she ran over and hugged Jacob and Bella's legs. "I like Jacob as my Daddy more than Daddy, Mommy." Bella giggled and rubbed Nessie's hair.

"Alright, honey. Time for me to make breakfast." Nessie released her and Bella let go of Jacob, heading to the kitchen. Jacob was right behind her as everyone hung out in the living room, Nahuel and Nessie chatting away.

Jacob's arms stayed around Bella's waist and she leaned back into his chest.

"This is a little strange." Bella said as she mixed up the whole carton of eggs into scrambled eggs in a bowl.

"What is, honey?" He kissed her neck as he stayed latched to her. He was putty in her hands.

"This. Us. I'm so used to us just being best friends. It's going to be a little hard to adjust to." He nodded and sighed.

"Well, I have a way to get through the tension." He rubbed his hand erotically across her stomach. She gasped and slapped his hand.

"Jacob, we have vampires in the apartment!" He chuckled and kissed her neck.

"So? I had to listen to you and Edward go at it, which was sheer hell, when I wanted to be the one touching you like that." She sighed as she poured the huge bowl of eggs into the skillet.

"I guess we hurt each other." His eyes widened as he pulled back a little.

"Each other?"

"You hurt me when you said that we only had feels for each other because Nessie wanted me to keep you near. It hurt, bad. I was so glad that Edward couldn't read my mind because of how heartbroken I felt. I really thought you felt that way." She felt a tear fall and he turned her around, cupping her face in his large hands.

"Honey, I didn't want to hurt you. I _never_ want to hurt you." She nodded as he kissed her tears away, causing her to giggle. She stole his mouth with hers and rounded her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She muttered against his mouth and he returned it quickly before lifted her up onto the kitchen counter.

"You're mine." His inner wolf was clawing at him to claim her again.

_**In due time**_, he told his wolf.

Jacob grasped her hips in his hands and pulled them to his. She let out a small moan and looked into his eyes with thick desire for him.

"I have to finish cooking." She pushed him back and got off the counter. She quickly attended to the eggs and Jacob wrapped himself back around her.

"Come on, honey." He kissed her neck, rubbing her stomach soothingly. "I can smell that you want it." He ran his nose against her neck which sent a shiver down his spine.

"Jacob, we have company here." He chuckled and kissed her neck again.

"Fine." He pulled back and pecked her neck gently. She knew he was a little agitated, but he would have to deal with it. It meant more to her to have her daughter's ears stay innocent than to satisfy hers and Jacob's urges for each other.

She leaned back into his chest and turned her head, kissing his cheek.

"I love you." She whispered and he rubbed her hip.

"Love you, too." She smiled to herself and finished making breakfast. When it was done, she made three regular size plates and one bowl of eggs for Nessie. She placed down the plates and called Nessie and Nahuel over to the kitchen table. They took their seats, Jacob and Bella sitting next to each other while Nessie and Nahuel were across the table. They were silent the whole meal and, after Bella and Jacob did the dishes, Bella changed into regular clothes then joined the rest of the bunch in the living room.

"So, Nahuel, do you have any special abilities?" He nodded happily as he watched Nessie reading a toddler book.

"Yes, actually, I do, Bella." He focused on his ability towards Bella, imagining the image of his home. "Damn, it doesn't work on you." She giggled and shook her head.

"I was a shield as a vampire so a lot of gifts don't work on me." He nodded and looked at Nessie, repeating his previous notion. Nessie gasped as she placed down her book, looking around her like the curious child she was.

"Wow! Pretty!" She looked around her to see a forest filled with monkeys and exotic birds flying around.

"Thank you, Renesmee. That is my home." She heard his voice, but could not see him.

"Where are you, Nahuel?" Bella narrowed her eyes as she saw the amazement in her daughter's eyes. Nahuel pulled back his ability and chuckled as Nessie pouted. "I like that place." Bella giggled at her daughter's pouty face.

"I can project images into people's minds. I just showed her my home." Nessie grinned.

"Can we go there someday, Mommy?" Nessie gave her puppy dog eyes that always got her what she wanted and Bella smiled at her tiny daughter.

"Those eyes may work on your father and everyone else, but I know that trick too well, Renesmee." She then pouted and Bella couldn't hold in her giggle. "I don't see why not, though." Nessie threw her arms around her mother and Jacob couldn't hold in his chuckle.

"Thank you, Mommy!" Bella kissed the top of her head and sighed in contentment.

"How old is she?" Nahuel asked with a perplexed expression.

"She is about two years old." Nessie raised her hand, using the peace sign to show her age proudly. Jacob and Bella both laughed as Nessie's smile shined at them.

"Does she have a gift?" Nahuel asked as Nessie rose and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his cheek and projected her thoughts of how she felt towards him.

Nessie felt a pull to Nahuel. She couldn't describe it with words and she didn't think she would ever be able to. The way he looked at her made her feel special, at least in his eyes. He didn't look at her with a lust or adult type love. It was an unmistakeable love, though. It was the love of a friend, a dear friend, someone who would stand by her side to the end of the world. She knew someday it would grow into something extra special. The kind of love that would live forever, like the two of them.

Nahuel blushed heavily and took her hand from his face, placing it into his.

"That is a wonderful gift." He knew what she showed him should remain a secret between them because he knew how protective family could be over something like this. They both already knew exactly where their friendship would lead someday, but unlike Nessie, he knew he would be patient and be the close friend she needed until that day came.

"Thank you, Nahuel." He smiled at her and released her hand. Nessie turned on her heels and ran to her mother, placing her hand on Bella's cheek.

_**I like him, Mommy. Can he stay with us forever?**_ Bella's eyes widened as she looked down at her daughter who had an intense longing in her eyes. Bella knew this look. It was the look Jacob had in his eyes when Bella was going to leave his room after the newborn fight.

She knew what was happening now. Her daughter, at such a young age, knew she had found her mate. No matter what, when Nahuel left, her daughter would never forget him.

"We will talk about it, honey." Nessie sighed in defeat and nodded. She knew it was a lost battle. Usually, when Bella said that, the answer would be no, but this time was different. She needed to tell Jacob what she found out and they could discuss it together as a couple and the two parental figures for Nessie.

Parents.

This seemed strange and unusual to her when thinking of her and Jacob dealing with Nessie. She always knew this day would come, but she had hoped it would be with Edward. It seemed so much easier with Jacob, though. She knew this would be a whole lot better.

Parenting Renesmee with Jacob. Funny.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Complicated**

**Chapter Three**

**Holy Ground**

Jacob lay in bed with Bella, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

They had already put Nessie to bed and Nahuel was fast asleep in the living room while Huilen watched TV to pass the time. Everyone knew she was only there because Nahuel wanted to be.

It has been a week since Nahuel arrived at the Black/Cullen residence and everything had gone smoothly. Bella could see the concerns over Nahuel's departure in Nessie's eyes grow every day. She knew she had to give her a yes or no answer soon or it would probably eat Nessie alive. She knew her daughter so well.

They lay in bed in their underwear while Jacob watched TV. Bella was just watching his chest rise and fall, but her mind was far away.

How was she going to approach this with him? She had been putting it off for so long that it was now or never.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" She looked up to see Jacob staring down at her perplexed.

_**Now or never, Bella**_, she thought to herself and took a deep breath.

"It's complicated." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Honey, after all we have been through, nothing seems too complicated to me." She rolled her eyes and sat up, releasing herself from him. He sat up and pulled her between his legs. "Tell me about it, honey." He kissed along her neck to her collarbone and she moaned.

"Jake, it's something we need to discuss." He nodded and pushed her hair off to the side, kissing up to her ear. He took the lobe into his lips, lightly nibbling.

"Okay." She turned around in his lap and straddled him.

"You aren't fighting fair." He chuckled and caressed her hips gently.

"Who said we were fighting? I thought we were discussing." She smacked his shoulder and gave him a passionate kiss.

"You still aren't being fair." He held her mouth to his as he continued to kiss her.

"So?" She groaned and pulled away.

"We do need to talk about this." She pushed her long locks off to the side and he grinned at her.

"And what is 'this' that we have to talk about?" He did the air quotes and she sighed silently.

"It's about Renesmee and Nahuel." He groaned and lifted her off of him, placing her next to him.

"Right, him." She groaned. Jacob had been very welcoming with Nahuel and had been nice to him so she was surprised that he was talking about him in this way.

"What is wrong with _him_?" She turned to him and he shrugged, sitting up against the wall behind the bed.

"I just... I don't like how he looks at her. It's like he's willing to jump in front of a bullet for her. It's really intense." She giggled and leaned into his side, kissing his neck softly.

"Is that really that bad?" He looked at her completely shocked.

"Bells, she is a child. I don't want any guy looking at her like that period." He crossed his arms, completely decided on this.

"Jacob, there is something you don't know about this." He looked to her completely confused. "Well, Nessie has kind of already chosen him." He sat up straight, trembling fiercely. "Jake, calm down." He scowled.

"How would you know something like that?" She scowled right back at him.

"She is my daughter. I think I know her pretty good." He turned his face forward, facing away from her, and struggled to control himself. "You seem to forget that she isn't your daughter, no matter how much you wish she was. She is my daughter. I don't have to discuss this with you if I don't want to, but I thought that was unfair to you. I guess I was wrong." She quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the TV before turning away from him in bed and huddling into her small sheet.

She felt hurt that he wouldn't even listen to her. She was right. Nessie was her daughter, but he did have some right in if Nahuel stayed or not since they were sharing the parenting of Nessie and they both were the Alpha's of the house.

"Bells." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder."I am glad you wanted to discuss this, but I don't like that guy being around her." She snapped at him.

"That is all you had to say!" He sighed and leaned his cheek against her shoulder.

"How do you know that she has chosen him?" She sighed and let a small tear trickle down her features.

"Because of when she asked me if he could stay she looked like her heart would break if he left. Like she would become a zombie if she had to be away from him." He saw where she was bringing this from. It was from how she was when she was without Edward, but this time it was different. She almost instantly lost her need for him when he died.

"She asked you?" She nodded as she sniffled.

"The day he arrived, I can see every day how scared she is that he will go away and it grows every waking moment. It's going to kill her when or if he leaves." He nodded and sighed.

"So, she wants him to live with us?" She nodded and turned to him.

"She needs an answer, Jake. That's the only reason I brought it up." He bit his lip and looked at the wall to think.

"He sleeps in the living room. No questions asked, Bells." She gasped and reached up, kissing him. Her arms latched around his neck and he grinned against her mouth.

"Oh, Jacob." He released the kiss and she grinned up at him.

"I'm glad it made you just as happy as it will make her." She reached up and kissed him.

"That's my good little wolf-man." He chuckled and pulled back.

"There is nothing little about me, Bells." She rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Bella rolled out of bed bright and early with Jacob in tow. They both took a shower before going into the living room to be greeted by Huilen, Nahuel, and Nessie sitting in front of the TV.

Jacob helped Bella with breakfast and they all ate in silence. Later, they were lounging on the couch when Bella nudged Jacob's side. He was the one who made the final decision on Nahuel's staying with them so she thought he should be the one to break the news to him and Nessie.

"Nahuel, Jacob has something he wants to tell you." Jacob scowled at Bella and she gave him an innocent grin.

"Thanks, _Bella_." He snarled her name and then turned to Nahuel who gave Jacob all of his attention. Nessie's heart was racing because she knew this was it. "Listen, Nahuel" He was interrupted when Nessie jumped up and ran to her room, crying. She couldn't hold it in anymore and just burst. She slammed her bedroom door and fell in a pile on the floor.

Nahuel stood up to go after her, but Bella gave him a stern look."Sit." He felt obligated to listen and sat back down.

"Like I was saying," Jacob continued. "We have enjoyed your company and Nessie likes having you here a lot so Bella and I discussed you being here last night and we have decided that we would like to ask you to stay with us." Nahuel gasped and got a grin that reminds Bella of Jacob's across his face.

"Really, you want to me stay here?" They both nodded and Bella clutched Jacob's hand. He smiled at her and placed a peck on her cheek gently.

"Yes, we do. Will you stay, Nahuel?" Bella asked with a small smile on her lips.

"Umm, I don't know." He looked at his aunt who gave him a bittersweet smile. She knew this day would come. The day where he found his place in the world, next to the woman he would love for all eternity.

Nessie was perfect for him.

"Nahuel, this is your place. Mine is at our home in South America. I wish you the best here, but soon I will have to return." She grasped his hand with such love. He was the only child she ever raised and she raised him good. Now, she would be forced to send him off into the world to live his days with the love of his life.

"Aunt Huilen" She interrupted him.

"Nahuel, this is where you belong. You always know where to find me." She gently patted his cheek in a loving manner and he gave her an understanding smile.

"Thank you, Huilen." She nodded and gave him a sweet smirk. "Yes, Bella, Jacob, I accept your offer." Jacob quickly explained his rule to Nahuel and he understood perfectly. He explained how he would never hurt Nessie and then ventured off to Nessie's room to find her. He gently knocked on her door.

"Go away!" She sobbed out as she rocked her body back and forth.

"Nessie, it's me, Nahuel." She scouted away from the door to the wall and the door easily opened. He slowly came in to see her small figure rocking herself back and forth. "What is the matter, Nessie?" He knelt down next to her and left the door ajar for the sake of her parents.

"They are going to send you away!" She cried out and he sighed.

"Honey, they aren't sending me away. In fact, they asked me to stay." She stilled and looked up at his beautifully flawless face.

"Really?" He chuckled and nodded.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you? We are friends, Nessie. I'll never leave." She crawled into his lap and held herself to him.

"Thank you for staying, Nellie." Nellie was her nickname for Nahuel that she usually only used in thought, but she felt like she just got him back. He never had to leave her now. It was perfect to her.

Bella curled into Jacob on the couch while Nessie and Nahuel were spread across the floor, sleeping like babies. Bella smiled as Jacob's arm came around her mid-section.

"This is nice." She looked up at him and his eyebrows furrowed. She knew he was confused. "Us being able to just chill out and not have any impending doom awaiting us. It's nice to just be... us." He lightly chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, it is, honey." She giggled and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"We don't have any stress in our lives. It's you, me, Renesmee, and Nahuel." He nodded and looked to the floor. He saw that Nahuel was laid on his back while Nessie was spread across his chest.

"Yeah, you know we have to go to La Push to notify Emily and the other imprints and the counsel about what happened since we are the only survivors?" She sighed and nodded.

"We can leave in the morning, Jacob. I can book a flight for the four of us." His eyes widened as he looked over at her.

"The four of us? I thought it would just be you, me, and Nessie?"She rolled her eyes.

"Jacob, we couldn't separate them even if we wanted to." He nodded and sighed.

"It would just be easier if it was the three of us." She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and nodded.

"You're going to have to get used to it because Nahuel is here to stay, whether you like it or not." He grumbled as she moved over to climb over the side of the couch and was a success without hurting herself. She threw her arms up in victory and Jacob chuckled, shaking his head.

He waited for a few minutes until he heard her yell.

"JACOB!" He snapped his head around.

"What is it, Bells?" He asked as he checked to see if Bella woke the two on the floor. They were still sound asleep.

"Come here, quick!" He quickly jumped off the couch, fearing that something might be seriously wrong with her. He ran to the bathroom and stood in the doorway, gripping the door-frame in his hands.

"What's wrong?" He quickly asked as he watched her. She had her shirt raised to her bra line and had her hands hovered over her non-existent stomach.

"That's impossible." She whispered as she rubbed her stomach.

"What is it, Bells?" She looked up at him, completely bewildered.

"I-I felt something move." She looked back to her stomach, feeling her tiny bump in her stomach. Jacob gulped as he understood what she meant. She felt something move in her stomach.

He felt numb. This had never happened to him before. He knew what it was, but it was hard to think of. He got Bella, the girl of his dreams, pregnant.

"Is everything okay in here?" Nahuel announced his presence and Bella kept her hands over her stomach.

"I don't know. Can werewolves go into shock?" Bella joked and Nahuel's eyes furrowed in confusion as Jacob continued to feel numb from the shock of her announcement to him. "I think I might be pregnant." Nahuel's eyes widened and then he grinned as he walked in.

"Congrats, Bella. I am really happy for you." Bella smiled and nodded.

"There is only one way to know for sure." She moved past both guys and went into the bedroom to one of her bags. She pulled out a pregnancy test that was from her human days from before the change that Renee had given to her in a moment of embarrassment for both of them. Even though Bella was a virgin and everyone knew it, Renee thought there was a possibility that Edward and Bella might be a little too serious so she gave her a pregnancy test for when the day came that her period was late.

She took the test with her into the bathroom and closed out the men. Nahuel led Jacob to the living room where Nessie was awake. Jacob was freaking out. Bella was possibly pregnant and he wasn't sure what to do.

Would she keep the baby? Would she abort the pregnancy? What would happen if she kept the baby? Would it be so bad if she didn't keep the baby? All these types of questions swarmed his head as he sat on the couch, his head in his hands.

His palms were clammy. This was not how he should feel about Bella having his baby.

After a few minutes, Bella exited the bathroom with the test in her hand. She walked over to Jacob and placed her hand on top of his head. He didn't move.

"What did it say, Bella?" Nahuel asked as Nessie sat in his lap, undisturbed. She was eager to hear the news, too. Even though she wasn't sure what 'pregnant' meant.

"I'm pregnant." Bella said with a smile on her face and Nahuel gave her a big smile.

"I'm happy for you." Bella nodded to him with a thankful smile.

"Jacob?" His stress level was boiling over the edge. He needed to get out of there. He quickly jumped up and jogged out the door.


	4. Authors note

With much thought and considering the content of my stories, I am getting ready to pull my stories from FFn and post on my own site called Wolf Girls United. If anyone would like a link, please leave a review with your email address or you can type in the name wolfgirlsunited and then put a period and then type in ning and then the period and then the com. Thanks for reading me here and showing me love and support,

Sasha


End file.
